deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW True Eye
}| }| }} |image= |age= Unknown |notebook= None |weapon= Hunting knives, dynamite, knockout dust |location=Paradise Plaza, Colby's Movieland, Cultists' Hideout, various other locations in the mall |scoop= The Cult (CTYD) A Strange Group |}} The True Eye cult is an organized group of cultists led by the religious zealot Sean Keanan. The followers wear long yellow raincoats and green masks. Story Backstory The True Eye cult is a mysterious extremist organization. Several posters around the Willamette Parkview Mall advertised the cult's presence and purpose, yet it is ambiguous as to whether or not the organization was founded before or during the initial stages of the Ampulex Compressa Giganteus outbreak in Willamette. It is also unknown if Sean Keanan, the leader encountered by Frank West, was the original founder or an individual who took power once the epidemic reached it's height. True Eye consisted of several individuals who believed in an unknown extent of religious worship and belief. Several encounters between Frank and the cult revealed some aspects of their beliefs; Sean and his followers believed by killing, or "sacrificing" other survivors, or "heretics" (those who are not affiliated with their organization), they would be spared from the ravenous zombie hordes and the possible reality of reanimation. Their religious-influenced actions were displayed as fanaticism, evident by the cult's readiness to commit violence against any other survivor who wasn't part of their organization. Their primary base of operations during the time-frame of September 19th to September 21st was Colby's Movieland. The cult seemed to have cleared the movie theater of the zombies and transformed the individual cinemas for their own purposes, filling them with mannequins, supplies and other inventory. A secondary base was established in a secret warehouse room near Leisure Park. This base was filled with a variety of equipment, including a ceremonial area where they sacrifice survivors after stripping them naked. There was also a set of cameras and relevant equipment also in the room; it is possible that is was used to record the cult's extremist and insane actions. The exact amount of True Eye members is unknown. Their presence in the Willamette Parkview Mall was one of the strongest and most organized in terms of numbers, second only to Frank and Brad's security room survivor group. Seeing as True Eye had the man-power to run out of two locations and terrorize local survivors, it can be safely assumed there were much more survivors of Willamette than previously assumed. The group was encountered from September 20th onwards in various parts of the mall, in mid-sized groups chanting non-audible speech. True Eye's members seemed to have found a way to keep the zombie hordes from attacking them, as even though they remained absolutely still (until someone came close), the hordes didn't seem to attack them as aggressively as other survivors. This could be an indication that the cult used smell to confuse the zombies senses, or that their attire of yellow raincoats and face-covering mask made them seem as inanimate objects to the shuffling hordes. Dead Rising Frank first encounters the cultists on the afternoon of September 20, when they are about to sacrifice a captured woman. Their leader, Sean Keanan, sees Frank from afar and declares him a heretic, sending his followers to attack him. After the incident with the woman, they can be found around the mall in large groups, completely oblivious to anything but Frank as he travels around the mall. Before you encounter the cult, you can see posters leading to theater 4 in Colby's Movieland. This is also the cinema where you face the cultist leader, Sean, in a scoop. After the scoop is completed, no more cultists will be seen, presumably killing the last of them when they enter the theater after Sean's death. When a cult member is defeated, Frank will get a "Psychopath Killed" bonus of 500 PP, making them an easy way to level up. Fate The True Eye organization ultimately was disbanded or wiped out by September 22nd. The group had several hostile encounters with Frank West, who saw their religious fanaticism as dangerous for the innocent survivors. This hostility cultivated in the journalist infiltrating Colby's Movieland and confronting leader Sean Keanan to rescue a few survivors the group had captured to sacrifice. Sean Keanan attacked Frank and forced the latter to kill him. Once Keanan was dead, some of the remaining members of True Eye rushed Frank and forced him to kill them to escape. The group's visible presence around the mall ceased after this, and it can be assumed that any remaining members fled or were wiped by the zombies or Special Forces by the 23rd. Battle Style True Eye cultists can be seen in small to large groups, praying and chanting together all at once. If Frank gets too close to them, they will become aware to his presence. When this happens, they will draw out a hunting knife and creep slowly after Frank. In close ranges, they will either stab Frank or blow knockout dust in his face. If their health is mostly depleted, they will pull out a bundle of dynamite and attempt to blow themselves up, taking Frank with them. The best way to defeat them is to fire from afar or attack the with a strong melee weapon when they are distracted with chanting. They can be easily disposed of with one to two shots to the head from any gun. When they knock Frank out with some sort of gas, they will strip him of his clothes and weapons leaving you with nothing but his underwear, camera, journal, and his headwear if he is wearing any. Frank must kill all the cult members in their hideout located in Leisure Park to get out. The best way to defeat cultists are with ranged weapons, or with strong melee weapons such as the small chainsaw or battle axe. Trivia *The cultists do NOT count towards the achievement Punisher; the leader Sean Keanan, however, does. *Dozens of cultists can be found in many sections of the mall. It appears more people survived the inital infection than originally thought. *When a cultist pulls out the dynamite stick for a last ditch attack, their health lowers to an amount that simply spitting on them will be enough to kill. *Although zombies do not attack the cultists, zombie larvae will attack them if a Queen is used near them at nighttime. Gallery Image:Cult01.jpg|An encounter with the cult File:True_Eye_Cult.jpg|Cultists with a captured Frank Image:Dead rising cult poster.PNG|A True Eye poster Category:Dead Rising Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising Enemies